Come Back
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'A cry of pain came from the distance, I turned to see a sword in Percy's lower back, where his Achilles spot was located.'


**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. School is starting to ware me out. I'm tired all the time, and homework is a killer. My writing is becoming less and less important, but I'm going to try really hard to get two more stories up tomorrow or tonight. (: So someone requested for me to do a sad story, so here it is! So this is like what could have happened if Percy died while fighting Luke. Sorry I still haven't read the last book yet, I'm on The Battle of Labyrinth and I love it! But if any minor details are wrong, please correct me. So R&R. Enjoy!**

A cry of pain came from the distance, I turned to see a sword in Percy's lower back, where his Achilles spot was located. "No," I whisper. I look to see who was holding the sword. Luke stood there smirking. I ran past Kronos' followers and everyone around me. I didn't care what was going on. All I cared about was Percy and he needed me. Panting, I reached Percy. A pool of blood was already forming around him. I knew his fate.

"Percy, please you promised you wouldn't leave me. Please don't go." Nothing in my wildest dreams could have prepared me for this. I was losing Percy. I watched his eyes slowly close, but he forced them open with everything inside him. I grabbed his hand and held as tight as I could, hoping to keep him here.

"Annabeth," He whispered. I felt him squeeze my hand, I chuckled tears filling  
my eyes.

"I'm here, Percy. Please don't leave me." I said, tears now pouring from my eyes. He swallowed, and started talking softly, "Annabeth, Luke hit me in my Achilles spot. I can't do anything now." I cried as hard as I ever have. I sat on my knees and kissed his hand, leaving a puddle of my tears on his hand. I  
rubbed his cheek with my hand.

"Please don't leave me," He whispered, his eyes closing. "I love you Annabeth." He pulled my hand and kissed it. Then gently placed it on his chest. I felt his heartbeat slow, I knew he was dying fast. I just didn't want to believe it. "I love you, too, Percy. I love you more than my life. I love you with everything inside me." I let go of his hand and pulled myself closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to hold onto him. A pool of blood was surrounding us on the ground. It didn't matter to me, I just wanted to have Percy in my arms as long as possible.  
"Annabeth," I felt a soft touch on my back. "You have to let him go. He's gone."  
"No!" I shrugged the hand from my back. "I'm not letting him go." I crouched down to kiss his cold lips. The last thing I saw was him smiling at me before I blacked out.

I placed Percy's shirt into the box. A tear rolled down my face, I quickly wiped it away, but I just couldn't stop crying. A flood of tears poured from my eyes. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. Why did he have to be gone? He couldn't be.

I looked around our bedroom. The picture of me and him still sits on his side of the bed. I sob harder. I pick up a different picture lying beside me. I see how happy Percy is. He's smiling and kissing me on the cheek. My anger rises. "You promised," I whisper in anger. "You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised you would be safe." With everything inside me I stand up and continue to scream at the picture. "I hate you for leaving me! We were supposed to start a life together! You promised!" I couldn't believe I was really screaming at a picture.  
"When I need you most you leave me. I hate you!" I throw the picture against the wall, glass shattering throughout the room. I fall to the floor leaning against the bed. I pull my knees to my chest. "Please...please, come back." I whisper against my knees. "You can't be gone." I loved Percy with all my heart and soul, he couldn't be gone. "I hate you so much, Luke." I wished I could say it to his face, I wish I could say so many things to him. I pushed myself up, not bothering to pick up the glass, and slid myself into bed. I wrapped my arms around a pillow imagining it was Percy. I would never be able to feel his strong arms wrap around me, hold me tighter. My first night without Percy Jackson I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
